


𝙚𝙪·𝙥𝙝𝙤·𝙧𝙞·𝙖

by Shisoaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, Tumblr Headcanons, Tumblr drabbles, Tumblr fics, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisoaya/pseuds/Shisoaya
Summary: Heyo my Loves!Here is where I will update my tumblr writings here for you all. Since not everyone may use that app/website, I will be posting my works here and on Wattpad as well(same username). This will also be updated as soon as I can get to them and write them. I hope you all enjoy these my loves!
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Again my darlings!  
Like I had mentioned in my last book, this is where I will update my tumblr writings since not everyone has the opportunity to read there or know where to find me :p  
So I will update this every time I write something via tumblr. Do I accept requests on this book? I do. I do not mind that it's from another fandom but be aware that if it is, I will try my best to write it. For now, I'm strictly writing for Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin and any characters associated with it. You will see the following here;

•Drabbles  
•fics  
•headcanons

I hope you all enjoy this book and bare with me while I write them as fast I can. I am human so expect updates whenever really.


	2. 𝐁𝐞𝐭 ; 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐧 𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐠𝐞𝐫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲:“Reader handcuffs Eren to their bed and rides them whilst only wearing Eren’s Shirt”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬: So I decided I would write my first Drabble for Eren and the reader. I have to admit, this was the most I’ve ever written smut this long. I am honestly proud and shocked I could do all this in the first place. 😂 Anyways, without further ado, let’s get to reading ! Do enjoy 🤲💕 The Cover edit belongs to me!
> 
> 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠: Eren Yeager x fem Reader
> 
> 𝐖𝐜: 2.3K
> 
> 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬: NSFW, Man-bun Eren, dom reader for a brief time, Dom Eren, Riding, Handcuffs, mild humor
> 
> 𝐒𝐨𝐧𝐠: Jvla- Such a Whore Stellular Remix Slowed

———————————————————————

“Please...I said I was sorry. You don’t have to do this.” Whined a certain brunette.  
  


This brunette currently was being handcuffed to the bed frame and was greatly resisting. From the constant tugging and clanking of the cuffs, to the constant whines and pleas for you to let him go.   
  


You currently sat in your desk chair across from him with your legs crossed, smirking at the scene you now had your boyfriend in. Tapping your pointer finger on the arm of the chair, your chin lay rested in the palm of your other hand, while you swung your foot back and forth.   
  


“Aww, I know you can beg a little better than that. How many times have you made me beg for you in the past? Is this not the same thing?” You chuckled lowly at the half naked form you had Eren in. The way his abs would flex up when he aggressively tugged at the cuffs bounding his wrist. It was alluring to look at and it made you squeeze your legs tighter together.   
  
Earlier today, you and Eren were out and about, shopping for each other just because you both felt like it. It was also an excuse to get out of your shared apartment since both of you weren’t doing anything anyway. It was the last few days of your winter break before you both had to resume classes soon. Even when you both knew you were the one who primarily focused on your school work, you had to give Eren credit for lasting this long and actually attempting to do school work. That is one reason why you also chose to get him something. The holidays had long passed but you were still gifting. 

At that time, you both were walking in the mall, passing by numerous shops that either caught your eyes or they didn’t. There was no in between on the matter. While scanning through all the stores, Eren jabbed your side, pulling your attention away from the current store you were eyeballing.  
  


“Let’s make a bet.” He suggested, turning to face you, some of his loose hairs from his bun, swaying with his head turning.  
  


You arched a brow, confusion completely running your mind. What kind of bet could your boyfriend really be thinking of doing. Crossing your arms over your chest, you tilted your head.  
  


“Go on. I’m listening, but it better be good.”  
  


He laughed for a moment before pulling you by your waist so that you were now pressed up against his side. “Let’s see who will last the longest being teased. Whoever wins gets to have the loser do whatever they want and they can’t object no matter what. What do you say?”   
  


Rolling your eyes at the suggestion, you scoffed. Not him trying to challenge you to a tease contest. Sure you may have lost previous battles against him, and most certainly felt those losses in bed; you weren’t about to lose again. You had to win this or else this would’ve been another excuse for Eren to destroy your ass in bed. So you ended up agreeing. “Fine. You’re on, but don’t start crying out for me to stop when you lose.” You grinned smugly as you punched his side and walked ahead of him to go to the next store that caught your eye.  
  


Coming back to the present time, you clicked your tongue teasingly at the memory alone. Eren shouldn’t have tested you because it got him right where you wanted him to be, well minus the cuffs. That was an added bonus since you went to Spencers to get those. You knew one day those cuffs would come into play and now was the time they did. Glancing back to your tied up boyfriend who continued to struggle against the cuffs, you stood up from your post and crawled onto the bed, straddling his lap.  
  


The warm feeling between your legs only got hotter as you sat atop him. You sneered down at the man below you who only looked up at you with a look of plea and desperation. He was practically begging you with his eyes to let him go, but you weren’t about to let up that easily. He lost and it was time he owned up to that lost, just like you had to do in the past.  
  


“What’s with those eyes? Are you not enjoying your lost sweetie?” You asked genuinely, grinding against the bulge that was starting to tint in his sweats.  
  


He hissed in response and tried to grind back for friction but you stopped him midway, only wanting to torture him even more. The rustling of the cuffs started up again after you forcibly stopped his action.  
  


“If you’re not going to take your L like a chump, then you leave me no choice. I’ll have to make you take it.”   
  


Standing up on the bed, you quickly removed your pants and panties and everything else you were wearing, giving Eren the Eye candy he didn’t know he wanted until now. Being completely naked in front of him, an idea popped into your head and so you jumped off the bed and scurried over to the closest. You opened it and pulled out one of his shirts. A grin now plastered on your face, you pulled on the shirt that you knew he always wore. It was practically a shirt he was born in and that’s putting that in a light manner.  
  


Slipping on the shirt, you made sure to have a little bit of it hanging off your shoulder before you made your way back to him, straddling his lap yet again. His eyes looked you up and down, lingering a little too long on your cleavage that peeked through the little opening where the draw strings hung.   
  


“You did that on purpose, wearing my shirt. That’s not fair.” He grumbled with a pout, now glancing up to stare you into your eyes.  
  


“Oh you should know a lot about being fair, you’ve always been _fair_ in all your foreplay. How’s it feel to be on the latter and the bottom end of things?” You dragged your finger down his bare chest teasingly, causing hiHe didn’t respond, as he didn’t want to admit that it sucks being on the opposite end of the latter than what he’s used to. Instead he, tugged at the cuffs more until you rubbed your clit against his chest as you moved up. This ignited a flame within you both and it turned you on more than anything. You can feel the slick that drizzled out your pussy onto his chest. It would’ve disgusted you out any other time, but this was different and you were allowing it to go the way it was.  
  


You moved a hand behind you to palm Eren through his pants and you knew it was the throbbing judging on how it twitched under your touch. He was needy and he craved you more than you craved him.

“Please...don’t leave me like this. I want to feel you baby. This torture...I can’t keep this up.” He begged, groans slipping out every now and then when you grinded your clit along his chest.  
  


“You almost make me wanna feel bad, but No. You lost and you’re gonna deal with this for as long as say fit. Shouldn’t have been so cocky in the mall, otherwise you wouldn’t be this desperate. I might’ve even let you wreck me as soon as we stepped in the apartment but you crossed the wrong line with me. What we learn?” You teased with a shit-eating grin, palming even harder through his pants that his groans became even louder that he turned his head opposite of you.

Grabbing his chin, you forced him to look back at you as you narrowed your eyes in a seductive manner. “Beg for me more and I might just ride you . **BUT** the handcuffs are staying on while it happens.”

His eyes widened at the statement. “W-what why? Come on baby, can’t I at least touch you? I’m aching to at least feel your delicate skin. Run my hands up your sides and grope those tits of yours. Please...I’m begging you baby. Let me go and I promise I won’t act cocky like that again.”

You weren’t convinced so you simply shook your head No. “The handcuffs are staying on, but since your begging was a good enough effort, I’ll give you a little reward.” Removing one of your legs off of him, you slid his sweats and boxers down to see his dick spring alive, it slapping against his stomach. The little line of pre-cum that rested on his slit made your eyes glower in hunger. You rubbed the tip of his dick with your finger, making Eren arch up his back with a hiss again.

Placing your leg over his waist again, you hovered above his dick, aligning it to your entrance. Once it was aligned perfectly to your liking, you slid your way down... slowly to rile up the man underneath you that was trying his best not to thrust upward into you.   
  


Once you were completely full to the hilt, you looked at the man in front of you. His face had every emotion known to mankind, but it wasn’t unnoticed that he was so touch deprived of you. He wanted to hold your waist while you bounced up and down on him, grope your breasts roughly and knead your nipples, admire the beauty you bestowed to him. He wanted everything, but he knew he wasn’t going to get it anytime soon.

“You aren’t going to fight back? No more begging for me to let you go?” You asked, rolling your hips in a circular motion that drove him mad. He bit down on his bottom lip and remained quiet. He was being obedient this time. If things were going how he thought they would, then that would mean you would give him a real show.

Not exactly taking in what his intentions were, you continued your motions to see if that would give you an answer then….and it did.  
  


He moaned out your name in a quiet tone, that it was almost impossible for you to hear him. He clenched his eyes shut, his eyebrows drawing together as his chest rose up mildly fast.  
  


“Bounce. Bounce on me. I can’t stand this shit you’re doing. I want you so badly.” He whines out, clenching his hands into fists.   
  


You were contemplating on doing what he asked, but seeing that you also wanted to satisfy yourself too, you did what he wanted and began to bounce up and down on him, your breasts bouncing along with you. Your walls definitely clenched around him the more you bounced and came back down deeper than the last. It was amazing.  
  


Hanging your head low as you continued to bounce on him, he met you halfway and thrusted upwards, the flexing of his muscles being the best view you got staring down at his chest. The feeling was so damn good, you couldn’t help but pinch at your nipples to add even more buzz to your high. This turned on Eren even more, to the point he thrusted unbelievably fast that it caught you off guard and you screamed out moans with his name. 

“Fuck—Eren, I can feel myself coming close.” You moaned out to him as your head lifted up to look at those gorgeous eyes that stared back at you with the same look of love.  
  


“Un-cuff me and let me finish the rest.” He ordered with heavy pants and grunts, but it came out more like a demand. Reluctantly, you reached over to the cuffs and un-cuffed his wrists. Once he was free, he threw the cuffs to the floor and sat up with you, burying his face into your neck to pepper you in kisses and love marks. His hips did not falter, so the more attention your neck got, the rougher he went below.  
  


Bringing your fingers up to lace through the sloppy mess of man-bun he had left, you tilted your neck back to moan out more curses than you ever thought you could.  
  


“Eren! I’m close.” You panted out heavily, a little drool drizzling down the side of your mouth.   
  


“I am too.” He replied nipping at your neck more, his thrusts getting sloppier by the minute. Within a certain amount of thrusts, he pulled out quickly just before he cummed on you. The white substance covering his shirt like glue. You came a little bit before he did and by now, your head lay rested on his shoulder.  
  


“So...did you learn your lesson Eren?” You managed to pant out in small breaths as you lifted your head up to face him directly.  
  
He leaned in to press a soft kiss on your lips before pulling away to smile sweetly at you. “I did. My lesson was more than enough.”

Grinning at that, you cupped his face and leaned again to kiss him once more. Once you pulled away, you flicked his forehead. “Good. Cause next time, I won’t let up and un-cuff you.”

Whining in protest, he rubbed his forehead with a pout but laughed anyway. Leaning into your ear, he whispered; “Oh baby, the next time we do have another bet, you’ll be the one in need of a _**lesson**_.”  
  


Widening your eyes at the comment, you shoved his face back and got up off his lap and scurried over to the bathroom.   
  


“Shut up and come shower with me before I think about taking the shower head off and wacking you with it.” You scoffed with a faint smugly grin.  
  


He got up as well and followed behind you to the bathroom.  
  


“You should definitely wear my clothes more often when you ride me. I enjoyed seeing you in them.”


	3. “𝙃𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙢𝙚, 𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙢𝙚” ; 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙅𝙖𝙚𝙜𝙚𝙧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫’𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬: Lmao, I am sorry for not posting for awhile. School came for my ass and it was literally the first week 💀. Anyways I saw keeping seeing that my first Drabble is getting a lot attention. Y’all horny I didn’t know you guys liked it that much. I’m flattered, like truly😙♥️. I promise I will post different things too, but my schedule has to make space for it😭. But enough about that, here ya go @eremiie I made the drabbles based on your headcanon. Did I meet good expectations for ya? Did I also mention I had to refrence a lot of porn plots to get some dialogues….hahaha crii :,)) anyways enjoy!   
> 𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲: “What happens when you test the waters with Eren to the point he’s mad at you and he decides to teach you a lesson for it?….”  
> 𝐏𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠: Eren Yeager x Fem Reader  
> 𝐖𝐜: 3.9K  
> 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬: NSFW, Man-bun Eren, dom Eren,Mild degreation(not really), bondage, hatefucking, some aggressive behavior  
> 𝐒𝐨𝐧𝐠(𝐬): Love Game by Lady Gaga (slowed), Gimme more by Britney Spears (slowed) & Celoso by Lele pons(slowed) don’t ask me about the amount of slowed songs Included…they hit different 😫

——————————————————————————

Eren had seriously had enough of you. He was now fed up with how you would deny him attention but the minute you see someone else that was where all your attention went. It infuriated him and this time he was about to show you why you don’t neglect his attention.

As of right now, you were laying on your bed, scrolling through your phone. It was a long week of classes ever since you got back to school and you were honestly enjoying the feeling and relaxation of not having to do anything on your weekend. Sprawled out in some shorts and a baggy tee-shirt, you were preoccupied with your phone that you hadn’t noticed Your boyfriend walked into your room.

You glanced up over your phone’s top and watched as he made his way over to you. However he was not looking like he usually does. The overly excited and clingy boyfriend you know was now replaced with a stoic and grumpy boyfriend instead. Confused as to why he was so mad, if you wanted to call it that—bothered you a bit and you wanted to know why he wasn’t acting like he normally does.

Sitting up, you clicked your phone off and tossed it to the side, crawling over to the man who actually was avoiding your attention now.

“Eren baby? Why are you all of the sudden grumpy? Did I do something wrong?” You asked, laying your chin on his shoulder.

Eren scoffed at your question and clicked his tongue shortly after, causing you to lift your head up from his shoulder and raise a brow.

“Okay? So what’s all that about? Did I say something funny or—“

“Are you finally giving me attention now? Did you get bored with everyone else?” He interrupted you, saying it in the most sourest tone.

“Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about? I haven’t been giving anyone attention. What are you on?” You retorted, completely bewildered at the assumptions about you.

He finally turned to face you and he rolled his eyes. You blinked several times in shock at his behavior. Something was definitely wrong with him for him to start treating you like this. You were not about to let this go.

“Eren, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about or what’s going on in that head of yours, but to make assumptions about me isn’t like you.”

“Oh you think these are assumptions now? Nah, that’s not even it. You clearly don’t care about how I feel and I hate to say it but I actually hate when you do that. You’re so inconsiderate of my feelings.”

What was he talking about?! You always thought about his feelings and him alone. In fact you spent quite a lot of time with him because you cared so much about being with him. You were feeling so conflicted right now and overrun with emotions, you didn’t know what to do. One thing for sure, you were definitely not pleased with how he was acting and you needed to set shit straight.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re acting like a dick right now, but you’re wrong. I actually do care about your feelings. What’s the damn point of me being with you if I didn’t love you and care. It’s pissing me off that you have the decency to say all this shit when it’s not even true.”

Eren’s brows furrowed and fire started to build in his eyes. He was beyond mad at you now. It angered him so much to even look at you at your general direction. To actually say all the things you did just a moment ago, only infuriated him more. He stood up from the bed and stood directly in front of you, looking down at you while his fist clenched up.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?! So you really don’t pay attention to yourself. My god you really are a mess. I’ve literally been begging you to give me attention and love and you always come up with some damn excuse of ‘I’m doing Homework Eren’ or ‘Can’t this wait Eren? I’m busy’. All those lame ass excuses to not be with me, but the minute you aren’t doing anything you’re talking to other people as if I don’t exist. If they’re so damn important then go be with them instead. I’m tired of this shit and it’s so frustrating nonetheless.”

Ah so it was making sense now….he was jealous but wasn’t admitting it.

You opened your mouth to say something but once again you were cut off.

“Save it… I don’t want to hear it.”

“No I’m not going to save it.” You stood up from your bed and shoved him back into the wall. He had no right to say all this and wouldn’t even give you a chance to speak. You now wanted to give him a piece of your mind. “I am completely entitled to talk to other people and you need to get that in your thick-headed skull. For the most part, they are classmates or my friends. I’m not just limited to you. I love you Eren but you will not ever speak to me like that and cut me off without hearing me. It’s quite clear you’re jealous, so you could’ve just said that from the start instead of throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled child. Not everytime you’re gonna get what you want.”

You stared directly into his eyes while speaking out your mind. Moreover, Eren didn’t seem the least bit fazed by your intense glare or what you had to say.

“You say I’m not gonna get what I want eh…” he looks at you with a cocked brow as he pushes himself off the wall and nears closer to you, chest to chest. Still not breaking your intense gaze, you didn’t succumb to him being so close to you.

“What does that even mean? What exactly is it that you want Eren? I’m not in the mood to be playing your games.”

“Who said anything about playing around. I’m dead serious. Since you think I’m not going to get what I want, then I’ll make you eat those words.” And with that, he grabbed your face in between his thumb and pointer finger, and leaned in for a heatful kiss. It was definitely forced and you can almost feel the anger and loss of control within it. You moaned into the kiss as you walked backward to the end of your bed, the back of it hitting your knees before you fell back still intact with Eren.

If you were being really honest with yourself, you found this extremely hot and alluring. The amount of dominance that was radiating off of Eren was so intense you were thankful you were laying on the bed; cause if not, your knees would’ve buckled for sure. Tilting your head to deepen the kiss, you attempted to drag your hands up Eren’s back but was abruptly stopped.

The lack of contact on your lips made you whimper. Why did he stop? It was getting so good.

“Baby? Why’d you st-“ your mouth was shushed by his hand and your hands were now positioned above your head, wrists crossing over each other.

“You don’t get to talk at this given moment. You’ve done enough of that already. It’s time someone puts you in your place.”

What did he mean by that? You didn’t even do anything wrong so why were you getting punished.

You turned your head enough to get your mouth free again before looking back up at him. “Eren why are you-“

“I hate you.”

You widened your eyes at the sentence that just left his mouth. You felt your heart ache and your stomach tighten. You were heartbroken to say and you were at lost for words. Looking through those turquoise green eyes, you could see that undyingly malice that actually made you cower.

“Eren I- why do you hate me? Is it because of what I said? Please tell me you were joking around. You don’t actually hate me do you?”

Eren remained silent at your questions and without a doubt refused to answer you. The grip he had on your wrist did tighten up a bit, causing you to groan out from the uncomfortable feeling. You stared up at him with a look of hurt but from Eren’s perspective, he wasn’t buying it one bit or maybe he was, it was unclear what he was thinking.

“Am I supposed to be falling for that act again? Normally that would’ve gotten me, but not now. If you think giving me the puppy dog eyes is gonna make a difference, it’s not. So don’t even think about it.”

You whimpered again in response and brought your knees up on either side of his waist, rutting yourself against his stomach. If you knew any better you wanted to try and make it up to him. In your mind, you are hoping that this would do the job.

Eren, now taking notice to what you were trying to do, raised himself off you, so you now couldn’t rut against him. Using his other free hand, he gripped your chin and smirked down devilishly at you. “So you want me now? Or are you just desperate for me to fuck you because you know I will deprive you of cumming.”

You wanted to say something but any words that were about to leave your mouth seem to not exist. The way your chest heaved while you looked up at the man who made you feel fuzzy and tingly all over.

“Eren…I’m sorry baby, please I-“ You whined out to him but he paid you no attention once more, not following your pleas.

An idea came to mind to Eren and he thus stood up completely, letting you go for a moments time as he unbuckled his belt and slide it from his pants. You watched eagerly trying to figure out if you were gonna get spanked or something else. Once the belt was off, he grabbed both your wrists and wrapped the belt around them, tightening it to the point you couldn’t get free on your own.

“What’s all this f—“

“ _ **Shut up and don’t talk.**_ ” He ordered, forcing you back on the bed the original way you were laying before he arrived. Moving to hover over you in between your legs, he slid your shorts off, along with your panties and tossed the assessed clothing to the side before spreading your legs very wide apart.

The cold breeze that hit your sex sent a shiver down your spine but you couldn’t deny that you wanted this….well now anyway.

Moving down to lay on his stomach, he held your legs apart before kitty licking your clit, igniting a low moan to escape past your lips. He did it again but more forceful, pressing his tongue against your bundle of nerves now. You wanted to run and tug at his hair that was style in his usual manbun but due to the fact your wrists were tied up, you couldn’t do much but leave your wrists atop your breasts.

“Fuck…Eren please..” you panted out soft moans.

“Didn’t I just tell you to **shut up**. Start listening.” He demanded running a finger down your clit before pushing into you, hitting that sensitive spot that always sends you on edge. You screamed a moan and arched your back almost in a perfect C.

Down below, Eren grinned to himself at your state before thrusting in his tongue along with his finger into your sex. You moved your hips along with his tongue, but only for a short amount of time before he gripped your left thigh tightly to halt your movements.

You were now getting frustrated with him. You wanted to feel good but that wasn’t going anywhere where you wanted it to. Groaning in annoyance, you tried to start moving again but the grip on your thigh got harder as Eren’s nails started to dig in your flesh the more he ate you out.

You turned your head to the side to avoid looking down at him, but you couldn’t ignore the tongue work that always left you a hot mess. Biting down on your bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood, you moaned out Eren’s name to go faster and to your oblige he did just that, inserting in another finger and scissoring you in a quick motion.

The way your breast would bounce a bit the more your body moved with his thrusts was driving you mad with desire. You were so close to cumming and that’s when it all stopped. Turning your head to face him again, you saw that he was now pulling his fingers out of you and sitting up to lick away at your juices that coated them.

“I havent cummed yet…that’s not fair.” You whined at the loss of his fingers.

“Sounds like a personal problem to me.”

**Excuse me**

You widened your eyes at his response and narrowed them after to glare. So he was edging you now and denying you the pleasure to cum and for what?

Before you could get to question him on his smartass remark, he inched closer to your face and started up again kissing you. Your juices still lingering on his lips while you both made out. If it hadn’t been for the fact this moment was semi romantic and hot, you would’ve complained about how you tasted. Already feeling extremely hot, you licked his lips asking for entrance but you never received it. Instead he pulled away and licked his lips, cracking a grin.

“Oh you want more?” He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

But you weren’t an idiot. You knew he was doing this shit on purpose. Raising your tied up wrists, you punched his chest and scrowled. “Quit it already. I want you now.”

“Oh do you now? You now want me after you basically ignored me for everyone else. Have I made you needy?”

“Eren, now is not the time for all that—“

“I think there’s plenty of time for it.” He butted in, grabbing the back of your thighs and pushing your knees close to your chest, his eyes traveling down your body.

Unlike most times, his stare would’ve made you excited but now you weren’t even sure what his intentions were. Was he gonna continue to tease you or what?

Suddenly you were turned over on your stomach , your ass being lifted up, which in turn made your face press up against the pillow. With your wrists tucked underneath your breast, you shuddered when his rough but smooth hands slide their way up your sides, coming around to cup at your breasts from inside the shirt they slipped into. You groaned lowly at the attention and pushed your ass to nothing.

“I should’ve taken your shirt off beforehand, but I wasn’t thinking about it at that time. Oh well, it won’t matter in the end anyway.” He leaned down to whisper into your ear, nibbling on it for a moment while he grinded into you from behind.

“Eren…please put it in. You’re driving me crazy with this teasing.”

“Did you ever think that, that’s what I was going for?” He asked you with a bit of a stern to his tone.

You didn’t reply, you only whined more and shook your ass at him. Even if you hated him for the way he was talking to you, you couldn’t deny the fact that because of his teasing, you were extremely horny and _needed_ him. Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you looked over your shoulders at your boyfriend who seemed to be lost in thought for a second, until his eyes popped open, a grin coming to lay on his features.

Watching intently as he started to undo his pants, he made eye contact with you. “If you keep staring at me, I’ll go even harder on you. Actually I was going to do that anyway….there’s so much anger built up within me, I need to release it out on someone….and you’re the perfect person.”

Gulping down at the statement, you felt your heat get hotter with arousal and if you weren’t mistaken, you were sure you we’re definitely drizzling down a bit on your legs. Once Eren had his dick free from its cages, he leaned over you, pressing his palm in the small of your back, causing your back to arch up more and expose your pussy to him.

Feeling his dick rub up against your entrance was making your mind go fuzzy. Your face felt very hot and your nerves were definitely acting up. In some other ways of saying it, you wanted him to destroy you…just to see if he actually could.

Grabbing your face in his hand, he turned your head a little bit more so that he can kiss you again. Tongues were lapping at each other, drool even started to run down your chin at how sloppy and rough it was. Rutting back into him, this did work to your leisure, for it caused him to push in you…but just the tip.

Not feeling satisfied, you pulled away from the kiss and pouted at him. “Why do you keep doing this? What do you want me to say that will get you to fuck me?”

“I’ll give you time to think about what I want from you.” He deadpanned, thrusting his hips into you harshly that your body bounced forward and a Yelp escaped from you.

Gripping your hips tightly, nails digging a little deep into your flesh, you were sent forward again and again with his forceful thrusts. The sound of skin slapping mixed with your harmonical moans was all that filled the room, with his grunts mixed in.

Being pounded into relentlessly from behind felt so good to you both, you didn’t even care that you were very loud. With your face planted into the pillow again, after your elbows could no longer hold you up, tears began to prickle the corner of your eyes. The pleasure was unbelievably delicious.

“You just love being throttled like this, don’t you? It’s aroused you even more. Sends you on edge.” Grunts out Eren as he takes in your position underneath him. Using one hand, he yanks your head back harshly, tangling his fingers in your scalp. With your back pressed against his clothed chest, your head started to throb from the slight pain but it didn’t stay for long when he began to whisper into your ear; “Fuck…you’re such a mess. _My_ little mess who always knows how to cross the wrong line when you shouldn’t.”

At a loss for words, all you could respond with were moans and groans. Your mind was clouded with pleasure and him so trying to form a sentence was far from possible at the moment.

Body leaning over you again, his lips hovering over your same ear, his once harsh thrusts calming down to a more sensual one, he whispered again; “Even when you do talk to other people, you know I’m the only one who can make feel this good-“ forcing your head to his direction, he narrowed his eyes at you. “ **Don’t** you ever forget that either, or I promise you, there’s way more in store for punishments.”

Nodding your head obediently to the best of your ability, you leaned closer to press your lips on his and he gladly welcomed you. Sliding his tongue across your bottom lip, you parted for him and back again you two were down each other’s throats.

His speed did pick up again and that made the coil in your stomach unravel as you finally came undone.

Feeling exhausted, you did go limp in his hold while he continued to pound into you. Burying his head in your neck, he nibbled and bit at your neck, leaving visible purple marks along your delicate skin. “Where do you want me to cum? I’m being nice by asking you.” He panted breathlessly against you, his thrusts getting sloppy.

Not thinking as clearly, you panted out heavily before responding; “just do it inside. I want your seed Inside me!”

Eren was shocked by your answer, but he didn’t disobey. Allowing your body to fall onto the bed,he pulled out quickly as he turned you over so that you were now laying on your back before pushing back in to continue where he was about to finish. With your boobs bouncing along with his thrusts, he stared for a moment there.

Eyeing the belt that still kept your wrists bundled, he unraveled it and threw it to the side. Seeing that the belt left markings on your wrists, that didn’t stop you from reaching up to wrap your hands around his neck, pulling him closer to you while your legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

The knot that was in Eren had finally reached its breaking point and he came undone, filling you up to the brim with his warm seed. You weren’t planning on this, but you did cum again after that, now completely exhausted out. Letting your arms fall to your side, You watched with hazy eyes as Eren pulled out of you, watching his cum drip out of your hole before he laid next to you.

Turning on your side, you wrapped your arms around his torso and snuggled into him. He kept his arms on your waists while doing so.

In the back of your mind, there was something you wanted to ask him so you did. “Eren? Do you really hate me?”

Chuckling lowly at the question, he kissed your forehead and shook his head no. “I don’t. However I do hate that you ignore me for other people.” He admitted with a small frown.

Pecking his lips softly, you looked into his eyes and smiled. “Eren, I could never ignore you. I know I may have been doing that in the past and I can’t take those horrible times, but know you will always get my attention and of course my love. I didn’t date you for no reason. I truly do love you and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I know it maybe a little too late for this, but I am sorry for the way I was treating you. Can you forgive me?”

Smiling at you, he nodded his head and brought you closer to him to snuggle. “I forgive you and I love you too.”

“Now while I’m on the subject, you better give me good aftercare since you fucked me senseless. I’m going to assume that was hate fucking of some sort.”

Snorting to himself while avoiding your eyes, he nodded. “I might’ve gotten a little carried away….but don’t worry I’ll clean you up nicely.”

Rolling your eyes, you sighed and laid in his arms, shutting your eyes for a bit to listen to his heartbeat. Safe to say, you learned your lesson about not giving your boyfriend attention when he asks for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I just wanted to point out that whatever I mention in the first Notes is what I had said on my tumblr blog. You can disregard any of those, unless it you feel the need to read how I wrote those in past tense lol. School is still coming for my ass but I'm gonna update my ao3 as best I can while also pertaining to my requests via other socials. If you want to see those "cover edits" I make, you can visit my tumblr or wattpad as I'll be updating there as well. See ya next update my loves! <3


	4. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐬 ; 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐧 𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐠𝐞𝐫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ’ꜱ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ: Heyo simps! I’m back with another fic that I’m very much proud of. And to think this came to mind because I was staring at my thigh highs I haven’t worn yet😳 Anyways, I may’ve hinted at something near the end…but I guess that’s up to you on what you think will happen 🤫. Enjoy my Eren simps! The cover edit does belong to me but the artwork belongs to this artist. Please go give them love! Their artwork is absolutely gorgeous 🤩  
> ꜱᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ: Thigh highs seem to spark up a new treat for the reader and a certain brunette  
> ᴘᴀʀɪɴɢ: Eren Yeager x fem reader  
> ᴡᴄ: 5.9K  
> ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢꜱ: thigh-highs lmao, dom Eren, man-bun Eren(his hair is literally in a half ponytail and the rest is down), praising, blow job, oral, piercing Eren ;), rope bunny, Oreo cookies 😂, teasing.  
> ꜱᴏɴɢ(ꜱ): “A little death” by the Neighbourhood, “Prisonor” by Raphael Lake listen to these songs, it puts you in the mood, I swear it does😩

——————————————————————————

When you bought the clothing, you weren’t expecting it to take a toll on your appearance. Looking into your mirror, you lifted your long tee and scanned over the new pair of thigh-highs you just bought.

It was definitely going out of your comfort zone to buy a pair, but you couldn’t help but buy a pair that were very lacy….well at least the top part where part of your thigh was being squeezed just right.

Running your fingers along your thigh, you had to give yourself some praise. You looked hot and I mean real _hot_.

It’s one thing to try and look hot on purpose but if you’re lazy and not trying, that’s a whole different type of hot. Letting your shirt fall back down to cover your shorts and a tad bit of your thigh highs, you left the bathroom, walking out to the living room where you saw a very occupied Eren Jaeger playing video games. He failed to notice your appearance but that didn’t stop you from taking in his.

Hair tied back in a half ponytail and the rest laying on his shoulders, he sported a black tee that was clearly too tight but you weren’t complaining. It popped off those biceps of his and the abs that aligned it underneath. Looking up to his face, those Cartilage piercings that aligned his ears, and the little lip ring that poked out was enough to drive you crazy. You drooled at the images in your head of the things you would do before glancing at the tv to see what game he was playing this time.

If you could get paid for how many times you’ve seen someone play Call of Duty, you would be pretty damn rich. Rolling your eyes afterwards, you shook your head and turned to go to the kitchen and grab a snack. Opening the cabinets, you scanned over the non perishable foods that did not appeal to your appetite cravings. Huffing a sigh, you started to move things around in hopes that you find something better. Widening your eyes, you spotted some Oreos in the back and the little kid inside of you started to jump up and down in excitement.

However there was only one problem…you pushed it in the back further when you were moving things to the side. Feeling determined to get those Oreos, you got on your tiptoes and reached up deeper into the cabinet to try and snag it with your finger tip.

Being too distracted with your own task, you didn’t realize that Eren was walking into the kitchen to grab himself a water, stopping only a few feet away from you to take in your position and attire. His eyes strayed right to your thigh highs and let me tell you, his eyes bulged out. Traveling up from there, his eyes lingered on your ass for a while. He licked his lips at the sight, nibbling on his bottom lip and the lip ring at the dirty thoughts that clouded his mind.

Eventually he had to shake his head of the dirty thoughts and he thus cleared his throat to grab your attention. Jumping, you bumped your elbow on the edge of the cabinet and hissed in pain before turning to see Eren who looked like he was stifling a laugh.

“Are you okay? What are you even looking for in there?” He asked you, walking closer to examine your elbow before looking to the cabinet you were just looking through.

“I’m fine, I was trying to get those Oreos in the back but I pushed it back too far and I couldn’t reach it.” You replied, rubbing at your elbow.

Suddenly laughter erupted into the atmosphere and you had to suppress the glare you wanted to give in response. Crossing your arms, you looked to the male who was having a ball laughing his ass off.

“It’s not funny you ass. Instead of laughing, how about being a nice roommate and helping me out.” You suggested huffing out.

Once his laughter dropped down, he wiped at the invisible tears in his eyes and grinned at you. “You could’ve asked the first time. Also I should remind you that those cookies are mine.”

Your jaw clenched as heat rose to your cheeks. You were about to steal your roommates cookies without even asking…well technically it served him right for laughing at you.

“I didn’t see your name on them, so technically they aren’t.” You rebuttal, going back to grabbing the cookies again. You were stopped before you could even reach up into the cabinet. With his hand tightly gripping your wrist, you were yanked towards him and then away from the cabinet where he closed it and stood in front of it to block you.

“Dammit come on Eren. Can I have some please? I just want something to snack on.” You whined, but from Eren’s point of view it looked like you were pouting and semi throwing a fit. It was amusing to say.

“No. But I can make a deal with you instead.” He offered up, tucking some of the loose strands of his hair that weren’t in the ponytail behind his ear.

Not wanting to agree to the deal, you dropped your head in defeat. “Fine…what is it?”

“Be my rope bunny.”

You lifted your head at the offer and cocked a brow. Be his rope bunny? So basically he just wanted you to be tied up. That wasn’t that bad, so what harm could it bring.

“Yeah okay sure, I’ll be your rope bunny. Now can I get some cookies?” You agreed not being fully aware of what you were getting yourself into.

Sauntering forward, Eren tilted your chin up a little bit more before he grazed along your jaw and neck. Blinking several times at the action, you stood there unsure if you should move. Was he inspecting you of something? “Um…what are you doing?” You inquired side eyeing him, his grazing coming to halt right in the center of your neck.

“Do you even know why I asked you that deal in the first place?”

“To shut me up.”

“That’s one answer yes, but no. I’ve had my eyes on you for awhile now, I just didn’t know how to confront you about….somethings.” He admitted, using his free hand to tug at the ends of your thigh highs. The elastic of the band snapping against your skin made you flinch but you still stood your ground.

“What are you talking about? And what do you mean you’ve had your eyes on me for awhile now? You do realize that sounds extremely creepy.”

Ignoring your questions, he let you go and pulled you by your wrist to his room. Following behind, a number of thoughts started to take flow in your mind. What exactly was about to happen now? What about your cookies?!

Once you both reached his room, he pushed you to his bed before shutting the door and leaning against it for a moment’s time while he stared at you, lust and mischievous Intentions coloring his eyes. Looking at him anxiously, you open your mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

“What made you buy the thigh highs?” He asked shifting off the door a bit.

“I was buying them because they looked cute and I wanted to go out of my comfort zone to try something new. Why? Is there something wrong with them?” You shifted on the bed you sat on once your arrival to his room and rubbed your hands anxiously. You were feeling embarrassed out of the blue by his question.

“I have nothing against them. Frankly, I think you look sexy in them.”

You snapped your head to him, shock and reassurance running all over you. Seriously? He thought you looked sexy in them.

“Um thank you. I didn’t think you would like them.”

“So you admit that you bought them for me?” He smirked coming to sit next to you, his knee touching yours once he got comfortable.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean I did, but I didn-ugh Nevermind forget it. What are we doing in your room anyway and what am I supposed to be really doing as your _rope bunny_?” You quoted your fingers at the words ‘rope bunny.’

Avoiding eye contact, he glanced at a box in the corner of his room, clearly fixated on it before responding to your question. “I feel weird admitting this, but I like you. Like I’ve liked you for a while now, since I was assigned your roommate. I thought it was a little measly crush, but it ended up becoming bigger the longer I spent with you—“ he rubbed the side of his neck, his ear piercings catching your eye while you listened intensively. “So what I’m trying to say is….I’ve wanted to do things with you…like really dirty things.”

You had to take a few seconds to recollect your thoughts on what was just explained to you. There was no way the boy who just so happened to be your classmate and roommate at the same time admitted to liking you, let alone wanting to try dirty things with you.

The pit in your stomach definitely birthed some butterflies and judging on how your hands became clammy and sweaty, your nerves were skyrocketing. Looking to your lap, you played with the ends of your thigh highs while you mustered up the strength to give him an answer.

“Truth is, I’ve also liked you too. My feelings started to develop when you showed up late to class that one time and the boyish grin you gave the teacher to excuse your tardiness made a flame within me light. It was also another thing for me when I found out you were going to be my new roommate when my old one left. So I guess you could say, the feeling is mutual.”

Eren glanced to your lap while you spoke before they went to your lips, his mind wandering just how good you tasted. Don’t get him wrong, he heard everything you said but he couldn’t push back the urges to take your chin and smash his lips on yours. He wasn’t that far off from making that a reality but he had to compose himself and not throw himself on you.

“Eren?” You called out his name in a question that brought him back from his daydreaming state as he shook his head and looked you in the eyes. “Yeah?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

He tilted his head and shook his head no. “Sorry, I didn’t hear the last bit. Can you repeat it again?”

“I said, is there a chance we can maybe do the _do_ ….”you confessed before covering your face out of embarrassment.

Eren’s eyes widened at your suggestion, thinking about it. Gulping, he removed your hands from shielding your face and cupped your face afterwards. “Are you sure you want to go through with that? We don’t have to do anything that will not make you uncomfortable.”

It put a smile on your face for how considerate he was being, let alone asking for consent on the matter rather than just diving straight in. Bringing your hands to cup around his hands that held your face, you nodded gently. “I am sure.” You replied.

Cocking a small grin, Eren leaned in just as you did and instantly your lips were molded together. The metal of his lip piercing sent chills down your spine. While the kiss was nimble and passionate, Neither of you wanted to take it further than that yet…that is until you licked his bottom lip first. Accepting your invitation, he parted his lips for you and your tongue slipped right in. You could definitely taste the chapstick he had wore previously , but you ignored it when your tongue started to battle with his.

For the first half of it, you were winning and by the time you had taken the win, a groan rumbled within Eren’s throat. This made your face heat up but that didn’t make you pull away. Moving to crawl atop his lap, your legs straddled his sides while your arms came to wrap around his neck and his moved to hold at your waist. The kiss lasted for as long as it could before oxygen paid a visit and caused you both to separate, a small string of saliva connecting both of your mouths.

Panting out of breath softly, your eyes took in his appearance and you could say for sure he looked good. Eyes half lidded, lips parted and partially swollen from the kiss, it was everything you envisioned him to look like whenever this idea popped into your imagination.

“So what now—I mean how should we start this?” You brought up twirling your fingers through his hair.

He eyes the box he was looking at earlier and shifts under you. “There are some things I want to try out on you…but only if you’re one hundred percent okay with it.”

He really bought toys to use on you. Just how long has he been waiting for this moment to happen.

“I am one hundred percent okay with you trying things on me. I trust you and I know you won’t do anything to hurt me.” You admitted pecking his cheek. Feeling confident from your response, he gave his famous boy grin.

“Well now that I have confirmation, do you mind if I remove this?” He asked, tugging at the end of your shirt.

Even now he’d asked anything that was associated with you. He was so cute, you couldn’t help but laugh a little as you lifted your arms above your head allowing him to slip off your shirt. His eyes widened at how beautiful you looked with your favorite colored bra on. His hands raised up from behind you to unclasp it, his fingers ghosting your skin. Once it was undone, he tossed the discarded item to the side and leaned into your neck, leaving kisses and aggressive sucks along the base of your neck and down to your collarbone. His kisses traveled more down until he reached your breasts. Leaving pecks there too, he licked around your left nipple, sucking the sensitive flesh. Your head tilted back to unleash a low groan that only egged Eren on to keep sucking, only he moved to your other one and kneed your left between his fingers.

Running your fingers through his hair, you grinded your hips against him, feeling the burning flame within your legs. Eren, seeming to catch onto what you wanted pulled away from your now hardened and soaked nipple and licked his lips. “Are you that excited?”

Not wanting to admit it, you just nodded shamelessly and looked down to his chest…which Was still clothed. You didn’t want to be the only one who was going to be out of clothes so you tugged on his shirt. “Off. I want it off.” You demanded.

Chuckling at the aggressive demand, you leaned back as he lifted his shirt from the bottom and raised it up over his head before finally disposing of it completely. Once his chest was displayed to you, you couldn’t help but explore. Running your hands up his abs and up further, you drooled a bit. You knew Eren was built but not that built. For a lean guy, you knew it was best not judge someone based on their appearances.

“Wow….you’re hot.” You blurted, quickly covering your mouth. You did not mean to announce that outloud.

Laughing at your comment, he thanked you anyway for the compliment. “Thank you. I can say the same about you.” He smirked again, eyeing at your breasts again.

“Thank you.”

Nodding, he moved his hands to the front of your shorts and unbuttoned them. Getting off his lap, you pulled your shorts and panties down along with it, catching Eren off guard. You kept the thigh highs on though just because he seemed to favor them a lot. It didn’t go unnoticed that his jaw dropped upon seeing your sex. But again…you weren’t about to be the only one who’s completely buttnaked so you got on your hands and knees in front of his lap and undid his pants as well. He helped you by raising his hips so you can remove everything off in one quick motion. Once his dick was free, it was now your turn to lick your lips at the sight. He was fairly big for his size and the veins that ran along his dick made a pool in between your legs start to overflow.

Grabbing it in your hand, you were about to lean in when you were stopped. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said concerningly while staring down at you.

Shaking your head, you gave him a reassuring smile before licking up the pre-cum that oozed out of his tip. The taste was not the best, but you didn’t care. You licked all around his tip before going down completely on him. Above you, Eren knotted his fingers through your hair while low groans flowed past his lips. His eyes were tightly shut and his muscles flexed up everytime your mouth did him good. You were trying your absolute best to get as much of him down your throat. The remaining parts you couldn’t get, you stroked him so it wasn’t left alone.

Eren’s groans gave you a lot more praise than you realized. From the ‘fucks’ and the ‘god, you feel so good baby’ s, it made you feel better about what you were doing. Bobbing your head, your movements didn’t falter one bit and that only made the man above you lose his mind more. “______ you keep this up, I’m going to cum soon.”

Hearing his warning, you kept at it until you knew he was about to bust. Hollowing your cheeks to try and take him more, his dick ended up hitting your uvula and it did cause you to gag several times. Hearing your gags, did worry Eren but when he didn’t see you lift up, it gave him a bit of a push to thrust his hips up. Doing that did catch you off guard but you continued to suck. Within a certain amount of time, he eventually came undone and shot his load directly down your throat.

Pulling away to swallow the salty and gooey substance, you wiped your mouth and looked up at Eren who was trying to catch his breath.

“So how’d I do?” You asked standing up straddling his lap again.

“You did fucking amazing. I was impressed greatly.” He praised you, kissing your lips that did still have a little residue of his cum left. Smiling, you felt happy with your accomplishments.

“It’s my turn though.” He said, moving you to his bed. Once your back hit the mattress, you sat up on your elbows while you watched him go to the box he kept staring at and observed him pull out the items. Once he came back to you, he waved his finger to you to sit up and you did. Seeing in his hand some rope, he got started on tying you up, however he tied it in a way that he can undo it if he got tired of it or it started to hurt you. Once it was on you, he instructed you to lay back down. With your arms completely out of use, you looked at Eren who seemed to be trying to get a device to work. “Ah perfect. Just had to make sure it still worked and that the batteries didn’t die.”

Crawling more onto the bed with you, he spread your legs wide open to reveal your wet pussy. Swiping his finger over your folds, he brought his coated finger to his mouth and licked up your juices, humming in delight. The hun alone made you whimper, for it was hot to you. Turning on the device which came to be known as a vibrator, made him move it closer to your pussy, glancing up to you to get confirmation he could proceed. Once he got that nod from you, he didn’t hold back at all and let the device do its job. You moaned out in pleasure from the sensations the vibrator sent. Your body felt all types of tingly and you did twitch every now and then when Eren would move the vibrator to a certain spot that just drove you crazy.

“F-fuck Eren….right there please.” You would beg out to him to move the vibrator to that one spot you loved so much. Obliging to your request, he did just that and watched in amusement at how your face would contort into various emotions.

In his head, he was getting jealous of a device because of the fact it was pleasuring you more than he was. It was a petty reason to be getting jealous over but that petty behavior did make him turn off the vibrator and set it to the side.

Attempting to catch your breath, you looked to him with half lidded eyes waiting to see what he was going to do next and what did come shocked the living hell out of you. He laid on his stomach in between your legs and grabbed both your thighs before he licked a stripe up your walls. Moaning out a few curses along with his name made him do it again. Arching your back up, the rope that managed to separate your breasts rubbed up against your skin and it burned. “Eren….fuck I-“ you started as his tongue did work to your pussy. From licking along your walls to your bud, he sucked aggressively on the flesh groaning at how your hole would suck in his tongue. After awhile, he did start inserting his fingers to try and stretch you out.

Your chest would heave heavily and rough pants was all that could be heard aside from the slurping noises that happened below your legs. Your legs shook with desire and tears started to build up in your eyes. You couldn’t deny that this felt so good and you were very much on edge. The coil in your stomach was tightening and with anymore attention your Pussy got, you were bound to cum.

“Eren…please I’m going to cum.” You announced in between breaths. Eren eyed you at that statement and pulled away after one last lick and licked his lips clean. “Sadly I won’t allow you to cum yet until I’ve gotten inside of you.”

Lifting your head, you watched as he repositioned himself on his knees and he grabbed your legs, not after he aligned to your entrance. Pushing only the tip in, you whimper out a whine. It hurt for only the tip being in, but Eren didn’t move further until you gave him the get go to. Once he was sure you were okay, he pushed in the rest all the way to the hilt. Being completely bottomed out, your eyes watered up and tears fell down your cheeks at the pain. Leaning over, Eren wiped your tears and peppered your face with light kisses to try and ease your pain. It worked very well and you and then adjusted to his size.

Kissing you on the corner of your mouth, he pulled up and wrapped your legs around his waist while he gripped your hips. “Are you ready ____?”

Nodding for the upteenth time, he began to roll his hips slowly, trying to get used to your tightness and as well for you to get used to the intrusion alone.

Once you both had gotten comfortable, his speed started to increase, the grip on your hips tightening to the point his nails were digging deep into your skin.

Your breasts bounced up and down with his thrusts and moans seemed to be the only sounds you could make, in exception to Eren’s name slipping in every now and then. Your eyes rolled back inside of your head at the new speed and tears drizzled down the side of your face. It felt so damn good, you couldn’t even think straight. All that was on your mind was Eren and how he was fucking your brains out.

Lifting your legs over his shoulders, he drilled you deeper, grunts and heavy amounts of sweat drenched his body. With his hair sticking to his neck and his forehead, he leaned closer to you again and took your hungry lips in for a heatful kiss. It was the sloppiest kiss you’ve ever had but it was perfect at this exact moment. Drool guzzling down your chin like a waterfall, Eren swallowed your moans and groans like it was nothing while he destroyed you. Pulling away to get air, you could feel each other’s hot breath.

A new idea coming to mind now, Eren lifted you up off the bed as he made sure he was still in deep as he sat down and proceeded to thrust up into you, while also bouncing you up and down too.

You screamed out his name and shook violently while being in this new position. You were definitely sure that the thigh highs you still wore were drenched with your sweat and they hella stuck to you.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, Eren sucked aggressively at your nipple while you moaned out, each and every time you would come back down harder and deeper if possible, on him. You wanted to touch him so badly but being tied up was restraining you so you decided to let him know what you wanted.

“I-I want to touch you….please let me touch you.” You panted out harshly. Eren detached from your chest and untied you like you asked—begged and once you were free, the rope marks left on your body stirred Eren up more to pound into you as fast he could go.

Holding onto his shoulders, you buried your head into the crook of his neck while he continued on what he was doing. “Fuck….baby you’re swallowing me in….I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Mmm…I can’t either.” You added biting down on his shoulder. He groaned at the action but it only turned him on more.

Your legs were starting to get sore, in fact your entire body was becoming numb. Your vision was coming in and out of focus because of how good it felt. Wrapping your arms around Eren’s neck, you clung onto him as tight as you could while the coil in your stomach finally broke, causing you to scream out your orgasm.

With Eren’s nails digging into your hips, he gritted his teeth, now also feeling his orgasm coming on. Leaning back against the wall, he thrusted his hips up sloppily, pants and deep grunts leaving his lips every now then.

You on the other hand, pecked kisses along his neck and up his ear, feeling the metal from his piercings. Tugging and nibbling his ear made him groan again and you weren’t going to lie, it sounded so fucking hot and good.

“Where can I cum? I didn’t think to put a condom on before we started….” he asked, kissing your shoulder, the metal from his lip piercing pressing into your skin.

Wanting to feel him milk inside of you, you whispered to his ear; “do it inside…I want to clench around your cock and make you release a heavy load in me.”

As if on cue, your walls clenched around his cock, making him bury his head in your neck to muffle his moans while he rid out his orgasm. Running your hands through his hair one last time before tugging on it, you released one final loud moan as he cummed deep inside you.

Coming down from his high, he loosened his grip from your waist and lifted his head from your neck and looked into your eyes. “Sorry….I didn’t mean to cum that much.” He apologized, averting his eyes.

Running your finger along his bottom lip and over his lip piercing, you smiled softly again. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. It felt good…like really fucking good. That makes up for your heavy load.” You joked tilting his head up by his chin and pecking his lips.

Feeling a little better, he returned the peck and smiled semi awkwardly while he moved a little underneath you. “So Uh what does this make us? I don’t want to necessarily be fuck buddies. It’s not my thing.”

You thought about the question. You both did confess your feelings about liking eachother so it would be cruel not to become a thing. Also who wouldn’t want to be this man’s lover. He’s fine, smart…er sometimes and he’s very caring too. It was clear what your answer was…

“I wouldn’t mind being your girlfriend….but only if you take me on a proper date and let me eat some of your cookies.”

Laughing at your answer he nodded his head. “That’s a fair enough deal. Since you are my girlfriend now, pretty much everything I own is yours…so yes you can have some of the cookies.”

Brining mischievously, you pumped your fist in the air. “Yes! I’m getting some after I shower cause I’m sweaty and sticky.”

Rolling his eyes at you, he pulled out of you and watched how his cum pooled out of your hole, blushing faintly. You noticed the blush but you didn’t look down.

“Carry me to the shower and get in with me. You made this mess, you’re going to clean it up.” You ordered pulling his cheek.

“Okay okay.” He whined, grabbing ahold of you and scooted off his bed, standing up and making his way to the bathroom after opening the door. You snuggled into his neck and smiled.

“Hey? Wanna share those cookies with me?” You whispered in the skin of his neck, which without a doubt made Eren grin widely.

“I’d love to.”

——————————————————————

_**Bonus Ending:** _

After you two had showered and refreshed up, you both decided to relax in the living room of your dorm. After he had handed you the Oreos you craved for, he left to tend to his dirty sheets and blankets due to both of your messy act.

By the time he arrived back, you were munching on a cookie, snuggled up in one his hoodies and some old pajama shorts of your own. Taking a seat next to you, you offered him the package of Oreos in which he grabbed two of them and turned towards the tv that was displaying some anime you both had already watched before.

“Can I ask you something?” You looked towards his direction, finishing the cookie and gulping it down afterwards.

Facing towards you with one of the cookies in his mouth, he hummed a response, signaling you to continue with your question.

“Did you really like me wearing those thigh highs?”

Biting down on the cookie, he pulled the rest of it away, some crumbs falling on his shirt as he wiped it off and nodded. “I did. I don’t really talk about my kinks and shit, but let’s say I’ve imagined you plenty of times wearing them.”

This confession alone made your face warm up and you had to look away to compose yourself. Clutching onto the hoodies sleeve ends, you brought your knees up on the couch and turned back to face him.

“I must say, I was not expecting that for an answer. But I am not disappointed either with it. Maybe we can share more things with each other as time goes by.”

“I’d like that. I’m dying to get to know more about you other than the fact you’re cute.”

Rolling your eyes at his cheesy way of complimenting you, you punched his shoulder and leaned closer to his face. “I’m not the only one who’s cute here.” And before you could let him start his sentence, you kissed him. Licking over his lip ring and the cookie crumbs that were left. The once sweet kiss got hotter that is until he pulled away first.

“Next time let me finish my sentence too ____” he whined, booping your nose which ignited a giggle from you.

“I’ll consider it.” You suggested moving the cookies to the opposite side of him and moving down to lay on his lap. Once you were comfortable, he ran his fingers through your hair and looked up to the tv again.

Little did you know, he was very elated with how today turned out. He couldn’t wait to find out and explore more things with you now that you were his girlfriend.

Speaking of, that bright light to the surprise he had in stow for you…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was my most popular fic. Like everyone remembers me for this one, so if you agreed that it was good, that just adds more love to my heart. I really did try on this one and I wasn't expecting so much love to be given to it but yeah. ANYWAYYYYYYSSSSS that's that. See ya Next update! <3


	5. Sneaky Endearment ; Jean Kirstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ’ꜱ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ: Hiya loves! So I’ve been craving and itching for this man for awhile now and my thirst levels for him have risen thanks to @ghvsts who keeps making me think so dirty of him😩. Actually you can’t even blame me on that,he’s hot. Anyways, this is a little bit on the short side I think, I don’t know but it feels like it is and so there really isn’t that much. I purposely left a cliff hanger because I want you all to ask for more ;) anyways without further ado, let’s get to reading about Jean boy 😍. Credit for idea alone does belong to Aly😳🦋 and I made the cover edit.  
> ꜱᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ: “After a very eventful night, Jean has now been temporarily restricted from you, however you have different plans in mind to see your boy.”  
> ᴘᴀɪʀɪɴɢ: Jean Kirstein x Fem reader  
> ᴡᴄ: 1.5K  
> ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢꜱ: Slight Nsfw, Dom reader for the most part, teasing, groping, grinding, Jean being a hot ass mf🥵, makeout session  
> ꜱᴏɴɢ: Kiss U right now - DUCKWRTH This is Jean’s song, I don’t make the rules😩

——————————————————————————

Jean sighed deeply while he sat on the couch. He missed you terribly and he wanted to be with you but due to him over fucking you to the point you couldn’t walk without assistance; he was in “time out” and couldn’t go near you.

Puffing out his cheeks in a pout, he crossed his arms to his chest while staring blankly at the tv that seemed to be watching him more than he was watching it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Eren coming into view.

“What’s up with you? You’re normally never this quiet, especially when I come into the room.” Eren asked, plopping down next to Jean, taking in his new demeanor.

“I want to see ___ but Levi told me and Reiner no after we overworked her too much last night. So we’re in time out for it.” He confessed, turning his attention back to the tv, thinking about you even more.

Eren hummed in response to Jean’s explanation, leaning more into the cushions of the couch. His gaze also landed on the tv and he tried to focus on it.

Jean was starting to grow very needy and he needed to see you before he blew a gasket in his head. Standing up, he stretched out his arms and proceeded to go find you.

Eren took notice of this and followed Jean with his eyes. “Are you going to go find her knowing damn well Levi will kick your ass if he finds out.”

Jean stiffened for a moment before turning slightly to side eye Eren. “If you keep your mouth shut,he won’t find out anything. Do me a favor and stay quiet.” And with that Jean faced forward and continued walking ahead.

As for you, you were in your room wrapped up in your blankets, eyes glued to the wall opposite of you. You weren’t as sore as you were last night, but it still ached for you to get up and walk sometimes. Turning over on your back, you sat up and pushed the covers to the side as you got up. You missed Jean’s kisses and his cuddles and the fact Levi wouldn’t even let him or Reiner near you made you sad and very touch deprived.

Placing your feet on the cold wood floor, you put all your strength into your legs as you forced yourself up, using the wall near your bed as support. Once you were standing, you opened your bedroom door and peeked out to see if anyone was close by and to your relief no one was. Smiling to yourself on that, you staggered out into the hallway and slowly made your way to find Jean. Passing by the bathroom you heard the shower running meaning someone was in there at the moment.

As you neared a nearby closest, Jean was approaching you as well; his eyes lighting up to see you. He quickened his pace seeing that you were struggling to walk on your own. Once he was close, he pulled you into a hug, your arms coming to wrap around his torso and his around your shoulders.

“I missed you and it’s only been a day. I want to be able to hold you again and kiss you but Levi stopped me from doing that.” He muffled into your head before pulling away to tilt your chin up and lean down to press his lips on yours.

You both yearned for this so much, so when I say that you gripped his shirt from behind to pull him even closer _if_ possible to you, I mean it. However that peaceful moment had come to stop when you both heard Levi’s voice calling out for Jean. Panicking, you pulled away and looked for a good escape that is until it clicked in your head. Turning the doorknob of the closet door you stood a few feet away from, you pulled Jean by his wrists and pushed him into a closet, joining him after the door was shut behind you.

It was really cramped so your boobs were pressed up against his broad chest in the dark. Side eyeing the door behind you, you listened intently to the footsteps that passed by the door. Once they were far gone in the distance, you turned your gaze up to the man who stood before you.

He looked back at you as his hands made his way to your waist, sliding them up under your shirt to caress your skin. Pressing your chest more into his, you stood on your tiptoes a bit and brought your hands up to cradle his face; leaning in to kiss again. This time, it wasn’t so sweet and soft. You licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he did not deny you of that, his tongue darting out to meet you halfway to tango.

His hands traveled more up under your shirt, coming around to cup your boobs in his big strong hands. This made you moan in the kiss and grind yourself up against him. Squeezing your mounds of flesh even more,you moved your hands to tangle in his long hair, knotting your fingers through it’s soft lusciousness.

Growing slightly impatient with himself, Jean slips his hands from underneath your shirt and grabs your thighs, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his waist; all while not breaking contact with you.

Now being up a little higher, you pulled away from the now sloppy kiss, a string of saliva connecting your tongues and moved your head into the crook of his neck. You sucked feverishly on his skin, ignited low groans and moan from within his throat to bubble out past his lips. His grip tightened on your thighs and your ass began to rub more against his hardened cock.

“___you know we can’t do this in a closet.” He groaned out your name, tilting his head back more for you to have easier access to his neck. Dragging your tongue up and above his neck to his jawline and to the edge of his lips; you pecked him there before pulling away to stare away.

“I know and that’s why I’m only doing so much.” You chuckled softly grounding your hips into his cock, causing him to grip you even tighter while his eyes closed shut and he took his bottom lip in between his teeth.

You took in his blissful expression, continuing your grinding against his hard on. Each and every time you would do that, his groans would get a little bit louder and his teeth would sink deeper into his lip.

“Nngh, ____please if you keep this up, I’m going to want to fuck you even harder than last night.” He hissed, thrusting his hips into you, causing you to gasp out at the sudden action.

As much as you wanted to have him take you, you were not going to let him get his way so easily. Hopping down from his arms, you looked up at the man who only looked at you with bewilderment.

“Why’d you jump—“

“I’ll give you more later. You might wanna go find Levi before you have more on your ass than just being in time out.~” you teased giving him one last kiss before opening the closet door and peeking out to make sure the coast was clear.

Once it was, you staggered down the hall, looking over your shoulder to see Jean coming out a little bit after you, attempting to cover the hard on poking through his pants. Once he caught your gaze, he glared at you followed by a mischievous smirk you knew all too well.

You knew you were about get a real show later on. Turning your head forward again, you walked up further ahead passing by Levi who looked extremely pissed off.

“Oi brat. Shouldn’t you be resting in your room?” He asked you, folding his arms and taking in your newborn deer limping.

“I was just going to get a snack.” You lied, thinking to yourself that the _snack_ or more like _five course meal_ you craved was actually behind you and about to get his ass handled.

Rolling his eyes at your response, he looked passed your head at Jean who looked both terrified and slightly aroused. Reasons being obvious.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you! Get your ass over here and go do these errands for me. It’s a part of your punishment.” The stoic male ordered tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

Staring straight ahead with a small smirk curving upon your lips, you eyed Jean who eventually walked past you after Levi turned to leave. Once he was a few feet away from you, you pulled him back by his arm and leaned up into his ear; “Don’t forget to come by later tonight to give me another _show_.”

Letting him go, you saw how his face started to turn red from behind and you snickered at how cute it was. He turned his head towards you and winked. “Better be ready to make up for what you did in that closet.”

And with that, he walked off leaving you chuckling to yourself. You couldn’t wait til tonight……


	6. “𝐒𝐚𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞” 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐀𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬: Yeah…just gonna get this out there. This is straight porn. Like just straight up that🧍🏽♀️. I was daydreaming about this particular scene and yeah here we are🙊. I hope you all still enjoy it though. It’s also a bit on the short side(it’s really not, I’m lying—it was supposed to be)as well🤧. A special dt to @ghvsts for being a lovely model in my cover edit yeah she’s totally the one in the second picture💀 no but she’s the one with the tattoo. Back off she’s mine >:0. Anyways here’s your boy Levi so enjoy him ;)  
> 𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲: “A man’s love for a woman is quite alluring and erotic”  
> 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠: Levi Ackerman x fem reader  
> 𝐖𝐜: 1.8k  
> 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬: NSFW, Window-sex, Choking, a hint of name calling if you squint enough, Top Levi(duh), Minor overstimulation, Porn without a real plot💀  
> 𝐒𝐨𝐧𝐠(𝐬): “Go fuck yourself” -Two feet & “Control freak”-Blackbear <\- definitely listen to this one😌

————————————

All you felt in that moment was an incredible amount of yearning. Staring into steel blue orbs that only reflected the same passion of love your own displayed.

Gulping down, you ran your tongue over your chapped lips, eyeing away at the man who cornered you to a wall; hands on either side of your head caging you in.

“What’s wrong? Cats got your tongue?” His deep montonoc voice sent chills down your body, almost wrapping itself around you like a blanket. You bit your tongue to prevent yourself from releasing a little squeak as those beautiful orbs stared you down.

Getting into this position was not on your list of things to do, but you certainly weren’t complaining either. With the cold surface of the wall touching your bare back, water dripping from your wet hair, down the side of your face and underneath your chin onto your collarbone and chest, you couldn’t deny you didn’t feel the coolness anymore.

“Levi…” came out a whisper from your lips as you stared at him, chest heaving slowly at a time as those piercing eyes scanned over your delectable drenched body.

His calloused hands began to graze your skin, causing you to shiver under his rough but soft touch. He moved up to grope at your sides that happened to be sporting a tattoo you forgot at times when you didn’t look.

Tracing that design with his finger, you nibbled down on your bottom lip, hands clenching against your sides into fists. Was he intending to tease you like this? You would never know….or perhaps you were choosing not to find out. You were always the one eager to find out things a little bit after it’s escalated…to it’s measures..

“You’re awfully Quiet ___ ,You know you want me to hear those beautiful moans buried in that throat of yours.”

Moving your eyes down to see where his hands currently were, you liberated a gasp at the firm hand gripping your neck. Eyes darting to meet his own, you brought your hands to his wrist, mouth slightly ajar.

“Levi…I” you started, feeling heat build up in your core, legs beginning to tremble, breath hitching as you tried to find the right words to describe how you were feeling.

“What? What is it that you want?” He leaned in closer to you, ghosting his lips against yours, his grip on your throat tightening a bit.

Hearing your little mewls only egged him on as he awaited your response. “Is there something that you want from me….no I should be asking, is there something you want me to do to **you**?”

Your eyes half lidded at the way his sentence left his mouth; it constantly replaying in your head. The way it laced his tone made you shudder.

If you didn’t already feel light on your feet, then you wouldn’t have noticed that one of your legs was lifted from the floor and wrapped around his waist; your exposed and severely wet pussy rubbing against his clothed figure. Moaning out softly from the tingling feeling, you arched off the wall slightly.

Levi noticed this and pulled you closer to his chest, your erected and perked nipples brushing against his exposed chest that peeks through the half buttoned collar shirt he wore. “Say it ___. Say what you want from me and I’ll grant it.”

Croaking out a response while eyeing the window, you rutted against him and spoke, “Fuck me…against the window. I want the world to see who I belong to.” You then returned your gaze to him and the lust that resided in his eyes was a pretty clear answer to your request.

Letting your leg go and releasing your throat, you were yanked to the big wide view window that exposed the tall buildings in the night to you both; you were then pressed up against the cold surface.

Hands on either side of your face to hold yourself up, your breath fogged the window up as Levi came up from behind you, giving your ass a good slap that left a stingy sensation for you.

You groaned out at the slap and could still feel his hand on your ass, even if it wasn’t there physically—as of now anyway.

Feeling his weight being pressed on you, you could feel his cock poking against your ass and you couldn’t help but rub up against it, wanting to feel it inside of you now.

Getting the message, Levi undid his belt buckle; the clanking of its metal head coming undone. Listening attentively to the zipper of his pants also coming undone, you grew even more excited as you moaned out his name again, your forehead leaning against the window as you stared down at the world below you.

Levi’s cock brushed against your ass; hard as ever and it slapped up against your skin whoever Levi would purposely do it. It wasn’t until he slowly started to insert himself into your pussy, the tip being the only thing inside at first.

“Levi…please don’t do that. I want all of you buried within me…”

“Is that so? Beg a little better than that and I’ll slam into you like the cock slut you are.” One of his hands come up to grasp at your jaw, a few fingers entering your mouth as he seethed himself into you inch at a time.

You moaned against his fingers, wiggling your hips more against him due to the impatience you were currently feeling. “Levi…please fuck me. I need you baby.” You begged, but it came out slurred and sloppy due to his fingers being submerged in your cavern, saliva just coating his fingers.

He hummed at your plea and did just as you asked, slamming his hips directly into you, jolting your body forward against the window. With his other hand firmly grasping your hip, he continued his monstrous pounding, grunting out at how you would tighten up against him.

“ _Good girl_. You’re taking this like a good little slut you are.” He taunted, occasionally pulling out of you for brief moments before abruptly forcing himself back in.

Your body bounced with the aggressive thrusts and your moans resounded within the room. The sound of skin slapping and heavy pants mixed well with your cacophony’s.

“Say my name___. Say it right now. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours.” He growled into your ear, prying your jaw open more.

“Levi! Fuck-ahh, Levi fuck me harder!” You screamed out his name, head being thrown back with your tongue lolling out; Drool guzzling down your chin.

Grunting lowly at your moans, Levi buried his head in your neck and began to hungerly leave love bites and aggressive kisses along your neck and the very end of your jaw.

Boobs bouncing along with your body, your hands balled into fist against the window; gathering sweat from his tightly clenched them. Your back arched in a C shape, giving Levi even more power over you to penetrate deeply.

Suddenly though, the thrusting stopped and his fingers were removed from your hot mouth; which made you pout. Looking over your shoulder, you wondered why he stopped and that’s it when it hit you.

Being turned around, your back was now against the window this time and you were hoisted up in his arms.

Instantly wrapping your legs around his waist tightly, Levi pushed back in you again all the way to the hilt and continued with what he was doing. Chest glistening in sweat through this open shirt didn’t go unnoticed.

Tangling your fingers through his hair and along his undercut, you tugged at his hair harshly, Causing him to groan out at the action. “Fuck…do that again.” He ordered pressing you more against the window, his hands now being pressed on either side of your waist to the surface.

You bounced with his thrusts, tugging on his hair again enough to tilt his head back and display his Adam’s apple. Leaning toward, you littered the porcelain skin with dark red and purple marks that you were sure he was going to get back at you for later on.

Hearing his groans and moans assent his throat aroused you and you enjoyed everything about it.

“Nngh-____you feel so fucking good. I could keep this up all night and day. I could break you over and over again.”

You flushed at his comment, moaning higher until he hit that one nerve that had you screaming your heart out. Digging your nails into his scalp, which did hurt Levi a little bit; your eyes rolled back Inside the back of your head at the overbearing pleasure.

Having Levi keep Hitting that sweet nerve over and over again that sent you on edge, your toes curled and your body started to go limp, trembling like crazy as you felt your orgasm coming on.

With your stomach tightening, the coil had finally reached its peak and you came undone, cumming out immensely, your walls tightening around Levi who secretly enjoyed it when you did that.

“Ah it looks like you’ve milked my cock good baby. Bet you, I can make you do it **_again_**.” He teased with a devilish grin, leaning into your collarbone and dragging his teeth along the skin.

Slumping over onto his shoulder, you bit down on it making Levi release a bit of high pitched noise in response.

Being completely overwhelmed with the pleasure, you didn’t pay mind to his outburst and only continued your moaning fest, drool now starting to drench his shirt. “Levi, I’m gonna cum again.” You warned clenching your eyes shut tightly; arms now falling from his hair and coming to rest on his shoulders.

Even though it was obvious that Levi was nearing his own climax, he needed to make sure you came before he could. Pushing you more into the window and forcing your legs closer to your chest, he drilled you as deep as he could, panting out heavily with each new thrust.

Sweat drenched his forehead, just as it did you and your entire being. Taking your jaw in hand, he mashed his lips into yours, hunger clearly being evident in the moment.

Tongues tangoing so nicely together, your moans were swallowed and your spit now mixed with his own, it also starting to drizzle down his chin.

By now, the coil in Levi’s own stomach has bursted and he thus shot his heavy load into you, creaming your spongey insides a white color. Your second orgasm happened a little bit before Levi’s and that had took it out of you.

Ultimately being depleted of any energy, you rested your face in the crook of Levi’s neck as he pulled out of you, taking notice of the ooze that slid out with it. He would be lying if he didn’t become crazy infatuated with how his cum spilled out of you.

Eyeing you from the side, he pulled your face up to his and pecked your lips gently, smirking mildly at how cute you looked. You’re overal drained persona was a sight for him. Your eyes were half lidded, basically threatening to shut for good and your lips were parted slightly. You were panting out softly as well that would’ve been hard to hear if Levi was not directly in your face.

“So did I give you what you wanted?” Caught you mid-way from dozing off as you felt your body be transferred elsewhere, since you no longer could feel the warmed up window print area where your back previously was. Perching your head up as best you could, you turned his head towards you and pecked his nose. “You did absolutely amazing. I wonder who all got a nice view of me getting fucked senseless.”

Chuckling deeply, Levi shook his head and made his way to the bathroom with you tightly clinging onto him.

“Guess we’ll have to find out tomorrow. I’m beat and you really took a lot of me….fucking brat.”

“But I’m your brat. You know you enjoyed it.” You giggled, kissing his neck, the last thing you heard being the shower head being turned on.


	7. “𝙆𝙣𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙨 𝙀𝙙𝙜𝙚” 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙅𝙖𝙚𝙜𝙚𝙧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ’ꜱ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ: So this was requested. It was a nice concept but I swear I just threw up whatever came to mind. I did do my research on it but it was eh. Um yeah, it was **Requested by. @gojosbabymama. surprise Shawty! 🎉 Hope I satisfied your request. ^^  
> ꜱᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ: “Knife-play seems to have sparked up a new light for the reader”  
> ᴘᴀɪʀɪɴɢ: Eren Yeager x Fem reader  
> ᴡᴄ: 3.4K  
> ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢꜱ: NSFW, Knife-play action, Overstimulation (a little bit), Man-bun Eren himself, minor blood warning ⚠️  
> ꜱᴏɴɢ: “Luna” -Ozzie. It helped me write certain scenes, plus it put me in the mood lol

——————————————————————————

You were always open to trying out new ideas and hearing this particular idea ignited a spark inside of you. Turning around in your desk chair, you looked to the male who sat on your bed, chin resting in his palm as he stared back at you with those teal green eyes of his.

You sat back in the seat and released a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you thought about the idea that was just told to you.

“Come again? You want to try out knife play? What for? And who told you about this in the first place?” You bombarded the poor man with questions, crossing your arms to await his response.

Eren blinked at you while repositioning himself to sit criss cross on your bed, reaching up to undo his hair from the messy bun he had it in. “I read about it online and it interests me.”

You cocked a brow at the response and pursed your lips. This had to have been the most interesting and idiotic thing you’ve heard from him and this wasn’t even the first time. Sitting up more straight in your chair, you crossed your leg over your other and tapped your finger on your arm thinking about how you were going to handle this. You weren’t exactly too fond of knife play, for one you’ve never tried it and didn’t plan on it either until now that is. Two, why of all times to be doing something, Eren brings up a ridiculous topic that will catch your attention. You mentally cursed yourself to that one.

“So….do you want to try out with me?” Eren’s voice brought you out of your thoughts. Looking to the little blade he had next to his lap, you closed your eyes for a moment to take in a deep breath.

“Fine. But if I end up not liking it, we stop immediately. Does that sound fair?” You opened your eyes to stare back at him. He nodded his head and raised his finger to wag you closer to him.

Placing the pencil that still was in your hand down on your desk, you got up and made your way over to him. Once you were in close vicinity of him, his hands came to wrap around your waist and he pulled you down to straddle his lap. Instantly wrapping your arms around his neck, he slipped his hands up under your hoodie. Feeling his warm hands against your skin made you shudder the more he went up.

“I want you to know this means a lot to me.” He spoke, burying his head in the crook of your neck, his nose tickling you a bit as he pressed a few kisses there.

“Yeah well, I’m only giving it a try. Like I said, if I don’t like it, we’re never doing it again. That and I do owe you something in return for helping me that one time.”

He lifted his head from your neck and looked at you dumbfounded. “What thing? I forgot what it was that I helped you with.”

Rolling your eyes, you pushed the subject behind in your mind and just grabbed his face, smushing it a bit so that his lips made a pucker face. It was cute when his face looked like a baby. “Anyways, it’s not important right now. If you want to get this started, might want to start making your move.”

“I would, but you currently have my face squished.” He muffled his response, eyes turning half lidded.

“Don’t use that as an excuse. It’s not my fault you look so cute like this.” You continued to squish his cheeks together. He groaned at it but he didn’t really make you stop either.

“____stop. I’m not a baby you know.”

“On the contrary you are and you are _my_ baby.” You chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose. He grumbled incoherent words but you paid it no mind.

Eventually he flipped you both over; now hovering over you. His hair dangled in your face while his hands lay printed on either side of your head in the bed. With your legs wrapped around his waist you wasted no time pulling him down into a kiss in which he greatly appreciated at that moment.

The kiss was passionate and soft, no heated attributes were added…yet. Eren being the first one to pull up from the kiss, he sat up on his knees and redid his hair in the bun, grabbing your hoodie strings to bring you up.

“Remove the hoodie.” He ordered playing with the strings in his fingers, twirling them around his middle and pointer fingers. Lifting the ends of the hoodie first, you quickly slipped it off, only leaving you in your bra. Tossing the hoodie to the empty side of the bed, you were forced back down by his fingers pressing into your flesh. Once you were flat on the bed again, he moved in between your legs more and grabbed the covered blade from the side of your thigh, unclasping it and admiring it for a moment.

It was a pretty purple reflective blade that had hints of teal in it. You were going to question him where he got the blade eventually but right now wasn’t the time. “Actually…hold on.”

Tilting your head from the bed at the sudden statement, you watched as he removed himself from in between your legs and slid down your sweats, leaving you in your panties only. Once the sweats were discarded, he went back in between but only towards the middle of your thigh.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me doing this?” He asked for confirmation, worried, coloring his hues as he stared down at you. Nodding your head, you gave him a little smile. You didn’t want to admit it outloud but you were looking forward to this. Something about a blade dragging along your skin, sending chills down your spine enlightened you to the core. It couldn’t be that bad and based on the stories you would hear from others on the subject, they had nothing against it.

Watching intently at Eren, he dragged the edge of the blade across your collarbones, pressing down every now and then into your skin causing you to hiss out a moan. Looking up at your face, Eren’s eyes inspected you of any excruciating pain and uncomfort. Once he didn’t see anything, he proceeded to drag it along your chest and down your boobs.

You hitched your breath at how he would draw shapes and designs on your mounds of flesh and you hated to admit it but it made your core ache and swell up. Your legs did tighten a bit at the anticipation of the blade nearing the middle of your bra. Using a bit more force, he slid the blade underneath the brand middle of the bra and turned it upside to where he can easily cut it.

Instantly the garment ripped and the once confined space was no more, your cleavage opening was displayed.

You were lucky this was one of your least favorite bras, otherwise you would complain to him about how he ruined a perfectly good one. A fire lit in Eren’s eyes as he stared down at your opening. The bulge in his pants was getting harder by the minute and he couldn’t deny that it turned him on to see you like this.

Leaning down, he pressed his warm lips against your middle, moving around to each boob. His tongue managed to slip past his lips and he trailed it all over you. The sensations were unlike no other and that only made the warm feeling in your core heat up more. You wouldn’t be all that surprised by the time he was done with this, your panties would be soaked—if not discarded as well or in this case shredded off you.

Being too overwhelmed with his warm muscle on your skin, you didn’t even realize the blade was moving again, dragging down your stomach and lower. The blade dug a little deeper this time and it did hurt so you hissed out in pain, making Eren pull up and stop what he was doing. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?!” He panicked taking in your pained expression.

“Just a little bit. You dug the knife a little too deep into my stomach.” You addressed looking down at your stomach and your eyes widened at the little bit of blood that was drawn out from the cut. Eren’s eyes followed yours and he became infatuated with it. Seeing how the red substance bubbled up on your skin really drew him in.

What you saw next was the least thing you expected Eren to ever do and it did cringe you at first but also aroused you to a degree. He bent down to your stomach and licked up your wound. The way his tongue gathered up the liquid made you shiver.

Once he had lapped everything, he looked towards your shocked expression. You probably thought it was weird for doing that, but at the same time he didn’t really care all too much about it. The iron taste though was sticking in his mouth and he didn’t favor it all that well. “Sorry….wanted to try something different.”

“That was gross but alluring at the same time. Mainly gross…” You blurted out, causing Eren to nervously laugh about it. Settingly down back into the mood, Eren got back to it and continued dragging the knife down your stomach, careful not to push too hard on you. Once he neared your panties, he did what he did to your bra and shredded your panties off as well. It was extremely quick as well.

Again, you were lucky these weren’t your favorites. In turn you were just lucky that you did wear a pair of undergarments that weren’t your favorite at all. Seeing how your panties were then ripped off by his hand, you bit down on your bottom lip and arched up a little when Eren put the blade to the side and slide down a little bit more until his face was aligned with your sex.

Lifting your legs and gripping behind your thighs, he planted butterfly kisses to your clit and eventually to your folds where his lips became shiny from your juices. Sitting up on your elbows, you slid the in-two bra off your shoulders and threw it to the floor. Bringing a hand up to knead your own nipple, your other hand went to grab at his brown locks.

Licking you up, Eren’s tongue lapped at your folds teasingly slow which in return made you moan out at the feeling. Your head was swarming with nothing but dirty thoughts; all while enduring the susceptibilities of Eren’s warm muscle inside of you. Your fingers knotted more in his hair, almost undoing the bun completely as your chest heaved and your stomach clenched up.

Meanwhile,down below, Eren was taking in your reactions and how you came undone with him tongue fucking you. He would drag his tongue up and down the inner colored walls of your nerves, purposes trying to leave you hung-up on him. His fingertips dug into your thighs, groaning at the way you would suck him in. Your moans were doing him no good with how you would drag out his name and pant out.

Your back arched off the bed the more you would clench around his tongue—secretly wishing it was something else. Your mouth hung ajar slightly, eyes fluttering shut as you tilted your head back. “Eren.” Came out a whispered pant. You pinched your nipple more to add more pleasure to your euphoric mood.

Eren sat up after giving your clit a final suck; licking his lips of your juices. You raised your head to stare him in the eyes. You weren’t sure if you wanted him to have continued with his tongue so you got off or if you wanted him to shove his cock in instead. You went with the second option.

“Eren…please fuck me.” Came a plea from you as you spread your legs farther than where they originally were. Chuckling deeply, Eren raised his arms to pull off his shirt, his abs coming into your eyesight as they stretched out. Once his shirt was discarded, you didn’t hold back and immediately trailed your hands all over his chest. If it hadn’t been for the inaudible gasp from the man above you, you wouldn’t have glanced up to meet his gaze.

Unzipping his zipper and pulling out his hardened glory, you stared at his length; more precisely his reddened head that was dripping a little pre-cum. Part of you wanted to lick it off but little did you know, Eren had that exact thought in mind. Wiping his index finger over his slit, he gathered up the cum and forced it into your mouth, your immediate response being to lick and suck it off. The taste was awful too. Moaning around his finger and coating it with your saliva, he repositioned himself to align to your hole.

Vitality sucking his long digit, you fluttered your lashes up at him, dragging your tongue all around his index finger effortlessly now. His gaze softened at your erotic expression as he pulled his finger from your warm cavern of spit. You ended up pouting at the disappearance of his finger.“Don’t look at me like that.” Was all you heard simply before you were invaded, a throaty moan escaping past your moist lips.

Your fingernails dug into his chest on instinct as you tried to adjust to the intrusion to your walls.

Feeling firm tan calloused hands on your hips, you looked up into those sea green eyes of his and gasped out at the sensual movements of his hips. It was a slow and nice speed that you enjoyed for now, but another part of you wanted him to drill you. Tightening your legs around his waist with your foot hanging off like hooks, you pulled him closer to you, that he had to hold the headboard on your bed to keep himself from falling directly on you.

“You can go harder than that. Let me feel everything.” You whispered into his neck, which ignited a growl from him as he gripped your hip–being that one of his hands was currently occupied holding the headboard above your head. You groaned out at the clenching grip he did to your hip as he increased his pace to an almost abnormal-like speed. Each thrust sent you lurching forward and the bed frame hitting the wall at the same time.

Your hands came around his back and dug into his skin, only driving him more crazy with how you would contract around his cock. By now, drool had drizzled down your chin and onto the pillow you laid your head upon. Your legs grew sore and numb by how he would rub up against your cervix and g-spot pounding mercilessly into you.

“Mmgh-Eren fuck right here! Keep hitting that spot over and over again!” You would scream out; tightening around him everytime he would brush up against your sensitive bundles.

Eren was taking in all your moans and pleas for him to continue wrecking your insides. His hand that was left resting on your hip came up to wrap around your neck, condensing a little at a time; fingertips digging into the softened flesh. Your gaze was hazy as you stared up at him, breathing very rigidity and broken up as you tried to take in breaths while his big hand held at your throat.

“You keep looking at me like that and you’ll make me lose control.”

And to your demands, that’s what you wanted. You wanted him to leave you a heaping and panting mess when he was done with you. Rolling your eyes back, you mouthed out an inaudible request that eventually came to be heard as “Ravish me” by the time Eren had to ask you to repeat yourself more louder. Pushing himself more into, he managed to angle your legs to press more into your chest so that he could drill you deeper.

The coil in your stomach had finally combusted due to the over-drilling endowment you endured. You let out a raspy moan that mixed with a scream as you milked his cock white. However he wasn’t close yet to finishing. Reaching for the abandoned blade, he grasped it and unsheathed it. Your mind was too busy thinking about how you were about to be overstimulated to notice your chin was tilted up with the edge of the knife. Looking up at the hand that grasped the item, your gaze traveled up to meet a fiery look from the man above you. “I’m not done with you. We still have more _playing_ to do.”

Suddenly, he pulled out of you which to your dismay was a relief for a while–until he grabbed you by your arms and turned you round so that your back was pressed against his now warm and sweaty chest. Lightly grazing the blade along your thigh and up, he took that as a cue to thrust his hips back into after aligning in and the roundhousing began again. Your ass would bounce up against his hips and that gave you a good distraction for the time being since the blade was busy coming up your sides and moving to your breast.

With his free hand, he grasped your throat again and whispered into your ear, “Be a _good girl_ and hold out for me while I cream you nice and good. Be a **bad girl** and I promise you you won’t like the punishments I have in store for you.”

All you could mutter out was a weak whimper as your head bounced forward with his aggressive thrusts in and out of you. Sweat drenched both your and Eren’s head at the intoxicating heat and smell of sec that filled the air. You felt yourself about to cum again the more the blade dragged up all over your breast, pricking your nipple just a little bit to liberate a high pitch squeak.

“Eren! I’m going to cum again–”you warned now feeling your body go extremely limp in his hold. Side-eyeing your being, Eren tossed the blade to the side of the bed where he would make sure he would grab again and bent you over to finish himself off. Being on all fours wasn’t doing you any good as your arms gave out from underneath you. Face flushed and pressed up against you the drool-covered pillow, You wailed out as Eren had finally came inside, filling your spongy and warned out insides with the gooey substance.

Pulling out sloppily, your body fell completely over and you now laid on your side palpitating. Eren grabbed the knife he threw to the side, reclapsed it with its cover and set it on your desk by tossing it there. Turning back to you, he undid his man-bun and let his hair drop to his sweaty shoulders before he laid next to you; scooping you up into his arms. Turning your head to face him, you elbowed him in the chest which made him grunt in response. “What was that for?” he asked with a pout, some of his hair coming to rest on your face.

“For making me enjoy that. I was supposed to **not** like it.” You rolled your eyes and turned away from him.

Eren looked at you with bewilderment before laughing lightly and snuggling into the crook of your neck. “So you did like that? Noted then. I’ll be sure to try out more often.” He teased kissing your neck.

“Like hell you will. If you want to keep your dick intact, you won’t go down that route.” You smirked to yourself after Eren lifted his head from your neck at your empty threat. You weren’t gonna actually do anything to his dick, but he didn’t need to know that.

“How cruel. I thought you loved it.” He whined, nuzzling your neck which ended up tickling you a little.

Shuddering and jerking at the tickling feeling, you replied to his child-like whine; “Shut up Jaeger and take a nap with me. You tired me out.”

“Okay! Afterwards can we take a bath too?”

Sighing, you nodded your head to his question before you shut your eyes into slumber.

Maybe trying out some new things wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
